In a technical field of consumer electronics, such as television receivers, it is difficult to make customers understand certain advantages of the techniques used in a receiver as the techniques become more complicated. Thus, the customer may have problems in distinguishing advantages of one product over another similar product. Therefore, for the explanation of advantages of one product, explanation boards or product models have been made to imaginatively explain the advantages of the product over a competitor's product.
A video apparatus is also used for explanation. However, these explanation board, product models and video apparatus are expensive and they require a lot of labor to be produced. In particular they often are not required in such numbers as to pay for their mass-production.
Explanation boards are normally large so that these devices are usually restricted to a space for exhibitions. The explanation boards are used only for a sales facilitating tool in a special place, for example at a seminar for salesmen or at a trade fair, and the explanation boards are seldom used in a retail shop to directly explain features to the customer.
At the retail location or shop, it is impossible to sufficiently inform a customer of the advantage of a product so that a difference from a prior product or some competitor's product cannot be stressed or pointed out. Therefore, it is impossible to facilitate selling products.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a small tool or aid which can be used by a seller to explain characteristics of the product and which can be easily used to show advantages of the seller's product and to discriminate these advantages from products of a competitor.